


Love and Trust

by Ladytalon



Category: Treacherous
Genre: Disability, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the movie <em>Treacherous</em>, C. Thomas Howell is a race car driver named Mickey who is an idiot.  But what's important is that his head mechanic is Tommy Wright, played by our Adam who has a mullet. *sigh*  Anyhoo, Mickey gets into an accident early on in the movie and Tommy comes to the rescue to put out the flames from the car crash.  Unfortunately for fangirls everywhere, another car comes along and joins the pileup and Tommy is pinned against the wall by that inconsiderate driver (who must not have Allstate insurance).  Mickey gets him out of there, but Tommy is left paralyzed below the waist and is confined to a wheelchair.  This prompted Your Humble Narrator to dub him "Hot Wheels" for obvious reasons.</p><p>The two go to Mexico to run a resort, Tommy's patience is tried when everyone looks down on him for being handicapped and Mickey admits he took advantage of him as an excuse to stop racing.  There's some gangster who wants his money, and there's a shoot out, and there's also a waitress named Maria who is close to Tommy and cuddles him.  I squeed at this point because Sleepy!Adam is the cutest thing ever.  That's pretty much all there is to know about Tommy, except for that he's a ginormous perve and watches the hotel guests get busy on hidden camera.  But enough about that...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> In the movie _Treacherous_, C. Thomas Howell is a race car driver named Mickey who is an idiot. But what's important is that his head mechanic is Tommy Wright, played by our Adam who has a mullet. *sigh* Anyhoo, Mickey gets into an accident early on in the movie and Tommy comes to the rescue to put out the flames from the car crash. Unfortunately for fangirls everywhere, another car comes along and joins the pileup and Tommy is pinned against the wall by that inconsiderate driver (who must not have Allstate insurance). Mickey gets him out of there, but Tommy is left paralyzed below the waist and is confined to a wheelchair. This prompted Your Humble Narrator to dub him "Hot Wheels" for obvious reasons.
> 
> The two go to Mexico to run a resort, Tommy's patience is tried when everyone looks down on him for being handicapped and Mickey admits he took advantage of him as an excuse to stop racing. There's some gangster who wants his money, and there's a shoot out, and there's also a waitress named Maria who is close to Tommy and cuddles him. I squeed at this point because Sleepy!Adam is the cutest thing ever. That's pretty much all there is to know about Tommy, except for that he's a ginormous perve and watches the hotel guests get busy on hidden camera. But enough about that...

_______________________________________

Dusting off her hands briskly, Maria stood back to survey her handiwork. Ever since the hotel had been shot up by those men, they'd been trying to get things back to the way they were… and it was hard to find the help they needed to rebuild the resort's reputation. Thankfully, she'd heard from Mickey that they'd had a few applicants but there was still much to do before they could build up their staff. So now she not only doubled as a waitress and the hotel manager, she was doing gardening duty since they still needed to attract new guests and judging from the state of the flower beds, all they would attract was wild animals. "What do you think?" she called to Tommy, who was frowning into the cable box he was supposed to be fixing. "Tommy," she called again

"Huh?" he looked up, the irritation melting off his face as soon as he realized who was talking to him. "It looks great, 'Ria."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

He smiled back, and she trotted over to him to wrap her arms around his neck. "Still no luck, sweetie?" Maria asked, kissing his cheek.

Tommy shook his head, reaching a big hand up to cover both of hers. "Not yet. It's a lot different than working on cars… I'll get it, though," he promised.

"I know you will," Maria said. "How about another kiss before I get too dirty to come near you and that awful shirt?" she teased, and rumpled his long curly hair before leaning around to give him an affectionate kiss. She could feel his eyes following her as she went back to her task, and smiled to herself. Shortly after all that had happened, she'd finally admitted to Tommy – and more importantly, herself – that she was in love with him.

Their relationship was an unconventional one, that much was certain…but the fact that he was confined to a wheelchair didn't bother her like everyone else was convinced that it did. She loved Tommy, and he loved her. Maria knew that he felt he was an inadequate partner for her since he couldn't do many of the things he'd taken for granted before the accident, and Tommy hadn't been able to conceal his distress at not being able to be intimate with her. He'd so been embarrassed and upset the first time she'd wanted to spend the night with him and things had gone beyond their normal activity of cuddling, that Maria had felt guilty for weeks afterward. They hadn't discussed it since, but she got the feeling that he just didn't know how to talk about it.

Thinking about it while she finished up, she headed in to get cleaned off and smiled over at Tommy's triumphant yell as he finally figured out the wiring problem. The last time he'd gone for his checkup, she'd made an appointment to speak to his doctor about him. It had been embarrassing having to explain exactly why she was there – the man had thought that _she_ was in need of medical care – but love for Tommy and wanting him to be happy had stiffened her resolve. Once the doctor realized exactly what she was asking and why, he'd been very helpful and kind and she'd learned several ways to go about being intimate with Tommy that didn't involve the more active participation of a non-paralyzed man.

She showered and dressed in the shortest skirt she had, pairing it with a tank top with a plunging neckline that would surely have Tommy's imagination running wild. Moving quickly, Maria cleaned up the room and set the candles and oil around the bed she was planning on luring him into later that evening. She just hoped that he would trust her.

He eyed her appreciatively all throughout dinner just like she'd hoped that he would, but when he made to join Mickey at the front desk to go over some paperwork, she swallowed the rest of her wine quickly and rose to her feet. "Tommy? Baby, would you help me with something really quick?"

"Yeah sure, 'Ria. Whatcha need?"

Maria could feel her heart hammering against her chest. "There's something wrong with the lamp in my room. Think you could take a look at it for me?"

"Uh, okay. I can't promise anything, though. I'm a mechanic – well, used to be – not a repairman."

She mentally kicked herself for reminding him of the job that had led him to become partially paralyzed. "You can do anything, though," she flattered. "I saw how you fixed the wiring earlier."

He seemed to perk up at this reminder, and pushed his wheelchair behind her to the elevator. "Hey, want a ride?" Tommy asked, reaching out to place a hand on the small of her back. She laughed and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling close when the doors slid open and he wheeled them down the hall to her door. "We have arrived," he announced as if he were a train conductor or something.

Holding the door open while he went in, Maria held her breath as he stopped short at the sight of the lit candles and bottle of wine. During dinner, she'd excused herself shortly to go to the bathroom but she'd run up here and got everything ready.

"I gotta go, Mick needs me," Tommy said tonelessly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the handrims.

Maria moved to stop him, turning the deadbolt on the door. "Baby, wait. Don't go."

Tommy sighed. "Open the door, Maria. I'm not in the mood to let anyone make fun of me, least of all you."

"Well, I'm not moving so I guess that means you're not leaving." She folded her arms. "So _that_ means you'd better start listening."

"Maria-"

"_Damn_ it, Tommy! Just listen to me for once!" At his look of surprise, she took the opportunity to push his chair over to face the bed and locked the wheels before she sat down. "Why are you so afraid of this?" she asked softly.

The muscles in his jaw jerked as he clenched his teeth. "I'm not afraid of anything! I just don't know why you think this can happen when…when it never can," he finished, looking so miserable that she had to restrain herself from reaching out for him. "I love you, but…we both know I can't be what you need."

"What's that supposed to mean, Thomas Wright?" she flared. "Do you really think that I need you on top of me to make me feel like I'm one half of a couple? I'm with you because I love you, you idiot! So you're sitting more often than the rest of us, big fucking deal!" Maria continued to rail against his ideas of what a normal couple consisted of until she had to stop for breath and Tommy was round-eyed in awe.

"But, why…" He gestured around the room.

Maria took a few calming breaths and reached for his hands as she began to explain. If she handled this wrong, she might lose him forever. "Please don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" He looked skeptical, but nodded slowly. "I went to see your doctor the other day – no, don't pull away – and he said that…that…" She blushed, unsure exactly how she could put it. "He said that just because you're paralyzed, it doesn't mean that you – that _we_ – can't have a sex life."

"What the hell?" Tommy interrupted, yanking his hands back from hers.

"You promised not to say anything," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well… that was before I heard what you just said. You think that just 'cause I'm in this fucking chair that it automatically makes me an idiot? Open that door, _now_."

She sighed. "Just let me finish, and then you can do whatever you want." Tommy paused slightly and she forged ahead before he could say anything else. "I was serious about what I said before, Tom. He gave me some books and papers to read about it, and…and I think it'd be good for us to try. It _is_ possible for us to be together in whatever way we want. Including sex." Maria moved forward and placed her palms flat on Tommy's chest. "Can we at least try it, Baby?"

He chewed his bottom lip, eyeing her. "I don't know, 'Ria. It just…I don't know if I can," he finished helplessly.

"Why don't we see if either of us can?" Maria held out her hands to him again and he took them slowly. "Trust me, sweetheart. It'll be okay."

Tommy took a deep breath. "How- how do we…?"

Luckily, she had this (mostly) planned out. "Well, you move your chair up against the bed and move onto it, I join you, then we…play. And if you decide you don't want to try anything further, then we won't."

He thought about it for a minute, then looked back up at her. "Okay."

Sensing that he didn't want her to watch him, she stood and went into the bathroom to try to collect her nerves so he could move out of the wheelchair to the bed unsupervised. A lot of what she was planning on doing with Tommy were things she'd never done with anyone before, so he certainly wasn't the only nervous one here. By now, Mickey had gotten her note and hopefully wouldn't be disturbing them. Walking back into the room, she climbed onto the bed with Tommy and settled beside him fully clothed. "I love you," Maria whispered shyly, reaching up to tuck a wayward curl behind one of his ears. She'd thought he'd been handsome from the very first time she'd seen him, and was glad that their relationship had finally advanced beyond friendship.

Tommy caught her hand and kissed her palm. "I love you too, 'Ria." He tugged her gently over so that she was lying across his chest, and bent his neck to kiss her. Their previous kisses had been short and affectionate, but now Tommy's arms slid around her and his lips moved on hers in a way that had her clinging to his shoulders dizzily.

When he drew back to survey the effect his kiss had on her, she frowned in protest and tried to draw his face back down to hers. "More." The smirk of masculine pride that settled over his features would have made her laugh if she hadn't been so turned on. Maria was starting to realize that she could do this, after all. They kissed again, their tongues twining around each other's in playful battle as Maria ran her hand up under his shirt.

She unbuttoned it slowly, still immersed in the incredible sensuality of their kiss. After opening his shirt, she automatically reached down to stroke him through his pants, forgetting that he wouldn't be able to feel it… and was surprised to find Tommy so hard that he was straining at his zipper. Maria quickly replaced her hand on his stomach, hoping he hadn't realized what she'd just done; that would kill his mood faster than she could blink. She'd known that he would most likely get an erection reflexively if she touched him, but hadn't been sure that the articles she'd read had been telling the truth.

Sliding his shirt off his shoulders, she looked him over appreciatively. Tommy had been a big man before the accident, and he continued to life weights and exercise as much as he was able. He watched her through hooded eyes dilated by arousal as she stripped down to her bra and panties, and reached to touch her. "God, you're beautiful." Tommy leaned forward to kiss her neck and she ran her hands over his chest to encourage him.

His hands began to wander over her body, the calluses on his fingers from a lifetime of hard work abrading her flesh and raising goose-bumps where he touched her. Maria bit down lightly on a stretch of skin just past his shoulder as Tommy's fingers worked their way beneath the underwire of her bra, tracing her nipples gently. She whimpered his name when the fingers of his other hand began to stroke her through her panties – why she hadn't dated a mechanic before now, she didn't know. If they were as good with their hands as Tommy was… he pulled at her gently and Maria arched her back with a moan as he slid the bra straps off her shoulder and pushed the cups aside so that he could suck at her nipples until she was squirming against him wildly.

They kissed again, breath coming faster as the decision to remove the rest of their clothing was reached simultaneously. Maria pulled his jeans off after Tommy removed her underthings, and suffered a moment's regret that the man she loved would never be able to use what he'd been born with because his maker had certainly been generous. The moment passed almost as soon as it arrived – she'd fallen in love with him just as he was. Looking back up at his guarded expression, she put all the love and desire she had for Tommy into her eyes to let him know that it didn't matter to her. And just like that, she saw a tension (which she hadn't even fully realized had been there) leave his body.

Maria swayed forward, settling her knees on either side of his hips. "What would you like to do?" she asked, hoping that he'd been the type of man to be forward in his desires even before the accident. If she'd judged wrongly, he might be so embarrassed at having to make a suggestion that the night would be ruined.

She was proven right as Tommy beckoned to her. "Climb on up here."

Maria obediently crawled up so that she straddled his stomach. "Like this?"

Tommy crooked his finger again. "Higher."

Her stomach did a little flip at the way he was looking at her, but obeyed and placed her suddenly shaking hands atop the headboard as she put her knees on either side of his head. Tommy's big hands came up to cup her bottom, and when he lifted his head… well, it was a safe bet that Mickey would be dealing with complaints about noise. "Oh, God – Tommy…!" Her knuckles turned white as she simply did her best to hang on and enjoy the ride, but she disengaged one hand from the deathgrip she had on the bedpost to tangle her fingers in his hair and urge him on.

Not like he really needed urging; he was going at it with a will, eyes closed in bliss as his mouth worked on her folds. Maria's voice rose sharply when Tommy circled her clitoris with his tongue and began to suck, thrusting two fingers up inside her. "Come for me, 'Ria," he whispered harshly, fucking her with his fingers. "That's it, come on…"

Maria came with a shriek so loud, she was willing to bet that the whole resort heard her reach orgasm. She sagged against the headboard, making Tommy laugh as he supported her with his arms. "Tommy, that was…was…oh, I can't even talk right," she babbled. Carefully moving back down into his arms to flop against his muscular chest and try to remember how to breathe, Maria felt another trickle of moisture between her thighs as she glanced up to see the way Tommy was licking his fingers. "_Thomas_. You're killing me here."

He just grinned and continued to clean her juices off his fingers and when she had her breath back, Maria climbed atop the big man again to press kisses over his neck and broad shoulders. When he inhaled sharply at her swirling her tongue against the skin of his upper arm, she knew she had hit upon something. Repeating the action on his other arm, she steadily worked her way down his chest – his breath came in faster pants as she worried at his nipples with her teeth and ran her tongue over one while pinching the other between her thumb and forefinger. Moving down his chest, she licked and bit gently on the skin just below his ribs, where she knew he was most sensitive.

She placed a hand lower on his thigh to help steady herself as she bit down on the curve of his hip, and glanced up to see his eyes resting on her arm which was directly positioned over his crotch. The look on his face suggested that, just maybe… "Tommy?" she asked softly, sliding her hand up to his groin. "Can I?"

Tommy bit his lip and nodded slowly, so she flipped her hair back to give him an unobstructed view as she lowered her mouth to his cock and began to lick. It was odd – she would have thought that since he didn't feel it, his skin would feel cold or something but the only real difference was that he wasn't moving his hips because he couldn't. Maria rolled her eyes up to watch him as she took him into her mouth, and was gratified to see that he was even more aroused at the sight of her going down on him. She'd always loved giving head and made the sudden decision that even if he couldn't feel it, he could certainly watch and hear what she was doing to him.

Maria licked her lips and smiled up at him, then started sucking again with obscene slurping noises and moans that shortly had Tommy groaning with arousal. Glancing up, she saw that he was running one of his hands over his chest, and directed the other between her legs as she repositioned herself so that she knelt by his side. She moaned as Tommy filled her with his fingers a second time, and flicked her hair out of the way; spitting on his shaft, she sucked him into her mouth again and bobbed up and down.

When she couldn't stand it any longer, she drew up off of him and dislodged Tommy's hand. He knew what she wanted and helped her straddle his hips, brushing a finger over her clit teasingly as she positioned herself over his cock. Maria moaned as she sank down on him, his girth stretching and filling her. "_Tommy_."

He shoved another pillow behind his back so that he could be closer to her, and she reached down to spread herself to his gaze so that he could have an unobstructed view of his cock sliding in and out of her folds as she worked her hips. Maria groaned when his big hands clamped down on her thighs and started to press her down on him, and it was nearly all she could do to remember that he'd need more stimulation to bring him off. Moving her hands from his shoulders, Maria pinched and tugged at his nipples with increasing urgency as Tommy brought her closer and closer to a second orgasm by rubbing at her clit. "Fuck, 'Ria," he moaned. "That's…you…." Dislodging one of his hands, she brought one of them up to her mouth and began to suck on his fingers.

Tommy began to groan helplessly, and she increased the stimulation as she felt his big frame start to tremble. Seconds later, his back arched and his eyes flew wide with a startled cry as he experienced his first orgasm since the accident. The feel of his fingers reflexively digging into her hip and grinding her down against him was enough to push her over the edge once more and Maria came with a scream.

She collapsed against his chest and vaguely registered his arms coming up to encircle her. When Maria had gotten her breath back, she felt the shudders still running through him and looked up in alarm – had she hurt him? His eyes were tightly closed and his breath was coming in fast gasps, but when she saw the wet gleam of tears on his eyelashes she knew exactly what was happening. "Baby, it's okay," Maria soothed, moving up to kiss his face tenderly. Tommy turned his head to press his face into her neck and she stroked his hair. "You never have to be embarrassed with me… I've got you."

Maria held him until he had regained control, then settled back beside him to curl against his side while Tommy tried to stammer out his feelings. "I-I never thought that I could-" He swallowed hard. "It's just been a really long time." Pulling her closer, Tommy brushed his lips over hers and lowered his voice. "I knew it was a good idea to make you Night Manager."

Her eyes, drifting closed at the first touch of his mouth on hers, opened again and she started to giggle helplessly. "Tommy!"

  


~_fin_~  
____________________________________


End file.
